Have you ever
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Tala's struggling with feelings he has for someone. It's wrecking his blading abilities which makes Boris furious. Bryan suspects something's wrong and is there when Tala confesses everything. TalaBryan yaoi Revised


This is my prequel to It's a secret. It's about how Tala and Bryan get together.

I couldn't resist doing another T/B. Here I go again...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue or I'll counter-sue you! Then I make money and you don't!

-Have you ever-

Another intense training session was under way. It's all they ever did. Train, eat and sleep. Repeat over and over, day in, day out.

Within the cold brick somber walls, under a watchful eye, the early morning training had commenced.

The room was lit with bright lights from over head. Like if in a stadium, in the middle of the room stood a dish colored crimson red. Almost the same coloring as the blood they'd lost in combat. Except there were no stands for the fans yet spectators of the worst kind watched down on the progress from a balcony or room of some sort.

''Bryan and Tala, compete now.'' A barking order was sent and received by both bladers.

They approached the dish and prepared their blades, clicking them onto their launchers.

''3,''

Sucking in a deep breath, each boy stood ready to pull violently on the rip cord.

''2,''

Hitherto one couldn't help but tremble slightly but hid it underneath his cold cracking mask.

''1,''

The moment neared. The urge to pull on the cord and launch the blade was consuming and overwhelming.

''Let it rip.''

That was it. The signal was sent and the insisting gnawing feeling to pull onto the cord was put into action at full speed.

The blades collided within seconds, either showing sign of a small slip up. The intense focus appeared on only one of the two faces as the other let his eyes roam over his opponent. No matter how much he tried to resist, the feeling couldn't be helped.

_-Tala's POV-_

Not even a minute in and I'm messing up. Even when my hand was placed on my launcher I was shaking. This damn feeling has been aggravating me for quite some time now.

I feel so weak and dreamy all of a sudden, like so many times before. Every time I'm around him, I loose all control. I try my hardest not to let my eyes wander but he's so appealing; his light eyes that match his lavender hair and pale skin. I know he's built underneath his vest and t-shirt. If only I could get them off him. I'd jump him within a second if no one was around. But above us, perched on his little balcony stood Boris making sure none of us fall out of line.

''Tala.'' He snapped at me and I tensed up. ''Focus boy, you're slipping up.''

He was right, I was slipping and I don't think that was making Bryan too happy. He wanted to win, as did I but not in this way. He wanted to win when I was at my full strength.

But that wasn't possible; it hasn't been for quite a while.

I shake my head slightly, not enough to be noticed and try to concentrate. It lasted for a whole minute before my mind and eyes wandered off. I was staring at him again, lost in my little world of bliss.

''Tala.'' His voice scolded me again causing Bryan to look up at me with his gorgeous eyes.

They seemed to hint confusion which made him only look cuter to me. He gripped his launched till his knuckles where as white as the snow outside.

He's mad at me and I can feel it. I'm letting him win. I wish I could fight this. It's tearing me up. Day after day, I beat myself up for slipping a bit more.

I've been trained all my life to fight emotions and be strong. But for a month now, I realized something. In a place where I'm forbidden to feel such emotions, I am feeling them. At first, they scared me, but now, I'm fighting to accept them.

_-Normal POV-_

Above, away from his protégés, Boris seemed to growl in anger. He watched as, his best blader stood in a distant trance.

''Tala.'' For the third time, Boris said his name through his gritting teeth.

The Russian looked up at his master almost in fear.

''Stop the match and come with me.'' Boris motioned with his bony finger the door that led out to the abbey's hallways.

On command, they recalled their blades. Tala pocketed Wolborg and headed off towards the door. Bryan joined his team on the sidelines and watched the captain walk away.

''Something's wrong with him.'' Ian whispered to Bryan so as not to be heard by the other men, Boris's scientist still present in the room.

''I know.'' The replied seemed saddened a bit as he looked away from the retreating figure.

Outside, Tala leaned himself against a wall in wait for the older man. He closed his eyes as he could hear the hollow footsteps indicating what was to come.

''Look up at me boy.'' Boris said, standing in front of Tala.

As demanded, Tala looked up and opened his eyes to find the look of pure anger in a pair of purple colored orbs glaring down at him.

''Why were you not concentrating?'' He growled in a very low tone, sending shivers up the boy's spine.

There faces were mere inches apart as Tala tried to stumble out a response. Boris was very intimidating.

''I don't know.'' He lied and shut his eyes.

Boris pulled back and smacked hard against the solid jaw bone. The unexpected impact caused Tala to bite his tongue unintentionally and spit out the coppery taste of crimson blood along with bits of flesh.

''Shall it happen again?''

Tala dared not to look up and shook his head to either side indicating a silent no.

''Shall it happen again?'' He repeated himself in a more dangerous tone.

''No sir.'' He choked out and spit again, leaving a trace of blood on the ground.

''How can I be sure?''

This confused him and Tala looked up hesitantly.

''Do you like pain my boy?''

''No sir.''

Boris violently grabbed his wrist and jerked it out. He pulled up Tala's sleeve, revealing the pale untouched and unharmed skin.

''If you don't pay attention one more time.'' He warningly threatened. ''I will do this again.'' He took out a dagger and slid it slowly over Tala's arm, piercing the skin and drawing a large amount of blood.

The teenage youth fell to his knees and clutched the open wound with his other hand. He tried not to yelp out in pain and merely bit his teeth through the blood and throbbing sensation from his swollen tongue.

''Go get that fixed up.''

The elder pocketed the dagger after flipping the blade back in one of his pockets underneath his long coat. He left his student hissing through immense pain that resonated from his arm now.

Once Boris was gone, out of sight, out of ears ranged he let out a small whimper and a strangled sob as a tear slowly trailed down his soft cheek. He sniffled and made his way back onto his feet with help from the wall. The loss of liquid made him a bit dizzy but the feeling soon passed.

He let go of his arm and let the blood drip down his fingers and onto the floor. It left a path from the training area all the way to the infirmaries where Tala tended to his lengthy cut.

Tala turned on the water and cleaned his arm from the staining blood. He watched the tainted water swirl down the drain then looked up to meet his reflection in the partially broken mirror.

His eyes, cold and icy looked dull and saddened. The usual hard as ice mask was slipped off leaving a broken face to show itself. Wet markings were left on his cheeks from the sudden outburst of tears. It had been so long since he last cried.

The person in the mirror staring back at him wasn't the Tala he knew himself to be. It was the image of an innocent boy who had been put through hell and managed to survive with the scars to prove it. Another had been added to the list.

He pulled his fist back and let it collide with the mirror. Some pieces shattered, landing in the sink while other's remained in tack. He examined his fist to see no blood or small cuts anywhere.

After bandaging his arm, Tala sat down for a minute to compose himself. He wiped away a few stinging tears and tugged on his sleeve, pulling it down to hide the fresh bandage.

''This is what I go through for loving you.'' He sighed and headed out of the room as the strong leader of the Demolition boys. A persona he had unwillingly been molded into.

A few minutes later, after finally returning, Tala pushed the door open to the arena like facility. He barely glanced at Boris who smiled at his entrance. He walked over to the dish where Ian and Spencer were currently engaged in a fierce beybattle.

Also watching was Bryan, who looked up at his captain that now stood beside him. Something didn't seem right about Tala. He was getting a strange vibe from his childhood friend. He dismissed the awkward feeling welling up inside of him and diverted his pale eyes back to the match in progress.

_-That night-_

Training ended shortly after as Spencer was crowned the winner of the intense battle. Ian sulked a bit at the fact that he lost but didn't let it get to him. There were other battles to be had.

The evening was time reserved for themselves to do whatever, whether it be rest of practice more. All the bladers were thankful for their resting time and normally got together to talk.

''I wonder what happened to Tala earlier.'' Ian said to his friends since the captain hadn't joined them that night.

''Boris probably just talked to him. He has been off his game lately.'' Spencer added quietly.

Bryan was only half listening to his friends as the other half of his attention was staring out the window at the stars and the snow that had started falling.

They had heard a noise earlier from the roof which meant someone was up there and Bryan knew who that someone was.

''Bryan.'' Ian snapped his fingers and Bryan turned his head back to both boys.

''I think Boris might have done a bit more to him then he let's on.''

''I guess we won't know since Tala didn't show.'' Ian sighed as Bryan got up. ''Where are you going?''

''I want to know why Tala's been off his game. I haven't been able to have a decent battle with him in weeks.'' Bryan made his way to the door and closed it behind him.

Now it was to get to the roof. There was only way up there and that was through a window. All their rooms were located on the top floor so all they had to do was be brave enough to get on the window edge and jump up.

As Bryan entered his room he slipped on a black jacket and opened up his window. A cold wind caused him to shiver ever so slightly. A few small flakes of snow landed on his face as he stepped onto the slim ledge. A small layer of ice had formed after the rain storm Moscow had to endure for a whole week. Though rain was uncommon it was also unwelcome for it caused everything to become a skating rink, very slippery and dangerous.

But Bryan did not fear falling. The thought almost comforted him in a sick little way. It would be an escape from this horrible prison he was sent into. Only one thing kept him around; the desire to win and to be crowned champion. But lately, someone else had been keeping him around as well. An interest he had developed for his captain and his inward turmoil.

It had been quite obvious to everyone that Tala was facing something inside of him, but what could it be? That question intrigued him, but he had to right to poke around in someone's personal business. Still, there was something else. An emotion of some sort; pity maybe? Understanding? He too had faced many struggles in his life. Or something else?

Bryan grabbed onto the ledge of the roof and pulled himself up with great upper body strength. The training had done wonders to all there stamina, endurance and strength levels. It seemed to be a lot windier up on the roof then expected. But the winds slowly calmed themselves as he walked along the fresh coat of snow. The snow helped him get a grip and walk without slipping on the ice just beneath it.

Up ahead, he saw a figure staring up at the stars with his knees drawn up to his chest.

''Tala.'' Bryan said softly so as not to startle his captain.

But Tala was on guard on sensed someone approaching but he didn't know who.

''What?'' He replied somewhat harsher then what he intended it too sound like.

''Can I ask you something?'' Bryan sat down beside him and looked up into the obscure beauty covering them.

''Sure.'' Tala sighed and glanced over quickly at the lavender-haired youth beside him.

Bryan hadn't expected such an answered and sighed as well. ''What's been bothering you lately?''

Tala closed his eyes and stretched his legs out in front of him.

''Nothing.'' It was a lie, but a white lie to cover up his heart and its screaming voice.

Bryan couldn't help but laugh. That had been such a pathetic answer. ''It's obvious something's wrong. It's affecting you. You can't even battle me anymore.''

_'Do you really want to know why Bryan? It's because I've fallen for you and I shouldn't have.'_ He wanted to say that phrase so badly and just let everything out. But what would Bryan think of him? Would he be disgusted that Tala liked someone of his own gender and not some bubbly female that he always seems to attract with his looks?

''I can't say.''

''Why not?'' Bryan asked a bit angered. He grabbed Tala's arm and caused the boy to whimper. He quickly let go and fumbled with his thoughts.

_'I didn't grab him that hard did I?'_

The younger Russian grabbed Tala's wrist and pulled up the white jacket the red-head always wore. To his surprise, there was a bandage faintly stained red.

''Did you try and...and kill yourself?''

That seems illogical since it was supposed to be on your wrists. Even if you did slice your wrist though, you didn't die as many people had always thought. The blood lost would only be enough to knock you out. It needed a lot more to bring you to the end.

Tala shook his head and jerked his wrist away, covering the white bandages that wrapped most of his lower arm.

''How did it happen then?'' The words slipped out of Bryan's mouth. He had no right to ask that but he suddenly felt concerned for his friend.

''Boris.'' Tala said in a hushed whispered, barely audible.

''He..he hurt you?''

Once again the red-head nodded not looking over at Bryan. He knew that those pale purple eyes were probably filled with rage, disgust and maybe a hint of worry. But only one out of the three assumptions was correct. The last one was dead on.

''Why?'' Yet again he asked another personal question.

''Because I can't focus.'' Tala replied honestly, still hanging his head, observing the snow.

Everything went silent for a second as Bryan tried to calm himself. He wanted to bash Boris's head in just then but couldn't explain why. Because Tala was his friend didn't seem to fit in with how much anger that surged through him just then.

''Tala, why can't you focus anymore?''

That hit a sore spot. It hit Tala's heart and tore at him. He didn't want to tell Bryan but he didn't want to lie anymore either.

''Please Tala.'' A cold hand placed itself on Tala's. ''You can tell me anything.''

Tala had always known Bryan could be sweet like the innocent child he first met so long ago. It warmed him to know Bryan was actually concerned for him then, when he needed him most.

A pair of softened blue eyes met ghostly purple ones in a long gaze before he finally spoke up. That was it. Everything was about to come out. It had to. Any longer and his hurt would eat away at him.

''Bryan...I can't focus because...well...you're the reason I can't focus.'' Tala laced his fingers with Bryan's on his knee.

Bryan looked confused and some what lost. It didn't even look like he noticed Tala's small movement with their hands.

''You're what's bothering me Bryan. You have been for quite some time now. I just can't get you out of my head.'' Tala sucked in a deep breath and leaned towards Bryan slowly, sympathetically.

''Why?'' Bryan asked in a tiny voice still looking into the other's marine eyes.

''I really...like you Bryan. Not just as a friend. I realized that I felt something more towards you.''

The words still hadn't sunken into Bryan fully as Tala was only a breath away from him, lips brushing feathery. He slowly closed his eyes and awaited the feeling of having Tala kiss him gently but full on. Their lips pressed together tenderly in something so simple yet so liberating and desired.

Then it stuck him harder then anything he had ever felt before. There was always something else Bryan could never place his finger on when he thought about Tala. That question mark had been answered with the deadliest emotion of them all. Attraction, like, maybe even love some day; the emotions of the heart.

Tala pulled away just enough to look into Bryan's eyes a final time before he thought the teen would explode.

''I..I'm sorry.'' He stuttered, fighting back tears that threatened to spill.

Bryan tilted his head a bit and took another long look into Tala's orbs. It was all he needed to be finally decided.

''Don't be.'' He cupped Tala's cheek and drew his friend into another kiss.

The sensation caused tears to spill over Tala's eyes as leaned into the warmth from the palm on his cheek. He parted his cold lips and ran his tongue over the other pair. Without hesitation from Bryan the kiss was deepened passionately.

As their tongue roamed over another, exploration the depths of each other's mouths, Tala couldn't help but smile genuinely. Every thought in each other's mind shut down as they enjoyed the slow and delicate motions.

They pulled apart in union to catch their breaths. It seemed like they had forgotten breath was needed to survive.

''I never would have though-''

Tala couldn't finish his sentence for Bryan shushed him with a finger to his swollen lips.

''Don't say anything.'' He leaned up against the Russian and wrapped and arm around his waist.

Tala nodded and nuzzled his head against Bryan's shoulder. He felt so nostalgic to be so close. But it felt even greater to be sitting there, after Bryan kissed him. His mind raced and soared as it registered such happiness running through him.

Again, a few tears rolled down his cheeks but from a new cause. He trembled a bit but stopped as Bryan rubbed his hand lovingly against Tala's side.

Even in the darkest pits of hell their always would live a shred of happiness.

''It's nice out tonight.'' Tala stated as he gazed out at the second most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The first was sitting right beside him.

''It is.'' Bryan leaned his head up against Tala's.

The view atop the Abbey was the most spectacular in all of Moscow. From the roof you could see the entire city and its fading lights. That night Moscow seemed even more breathtaking then ever. The city was quiet and peaceful, the silence was bliss.

Tala sighed and squeezed gently on Bryan's hand. The small gesture received him the same little squeeze and caused a smile to come forth across his lips.

Under the stars and the moon with the small white snowflakes gently falling from the sky, they sat together only hoping that if there was a god he wouldn't let anything interrupt them ever.

**-End-**

Well...I don't know what to say besides the fact that I may be T/B's fave fan. I've grown obsessed with this coupling and making them experience tender moments. This fic was based on Brandy's song Have you ever. If you read the lyrics I find they are perfect to describe Tala's feelings.


End file.
